Strike! 2 Battles
This time we are doing it on a page. Round 1: Match 1: Lucas vs. Derp I, Nick, am The Referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Lucas flew at Derp to kick him in the face and summon a wooden sword and slash him. Derp used Energy Manipulation to create a shield to block the attacks, followed by an eye laser, then slowed down time and kick Lucas fifty times then returned the flow of time. Lucas spit out some blood and then stabbed at Derp and kicked him upward and then slash him down. Derp took the hits and turned Super and then blasted Lucas and then charged a beam of energy. "ENERGY CANNON!" Derp shouted fired the beam. Lucas charged a beam of his own. "HEAVENLY BLAST!" Lucas shouted firing the beam. The Beams Collided. Derp's Super Form was enough to give him more Power in this clash, Derp's Beam pushed forward winning The Clash. Lucas took the hit, he was nearly knocked out. Derp took the chance to stab Lucas with an Energy Sword in the heart. Lucas fell to the floor, dead. K.O.! Round 1: Match 2: Nathan vs. Astro Me, Nick and Trick will be participating in this battle, Dio will be the referee (Call out things that are against the rules.) 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Astro made a large Asteroid and shot it at Nathan, due to being in the Atmosphere, He can't change the direction he fires the Asteroids. Nathan narrowly dodged it, then shot so much air, he lifted the asteroid (with some of his own strength) and knocked it back at Astro. Astro got knocked in the face. "Why you..." Astro created a 12 mile wide Asteroid and fired it at Nathan. Nathan used a gigantic blast of air, creating a hand around the asteroid, then through it back at Astro. Astro turned the asteroid into a pebble-sized asteroid, then flicked it back and turned it into a 12 Mile Wide Asteroid. Nathan had no way to dodge, The asteroid crushed him completely, killing him. K.O.! Round 1: Match 3: John vs. Dillian Trick will be the Referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Dillian shot Symbol Shurikens at John and turned Super 2. John turned Hyper and dodged the shurikens, then blasted Dillian away. Dillian got mad and flew at John and kneed him in the face and kicked him into the ground and shot blasts at him. John flew up and kicked Dillian with the force to crack a galaxy open, then blasted him. Dillian's form was neutrulized and turned Symbol Mode, then shot Blasts at John. John dodged most of them and shot a blast that could destroy a universe. Dillian got Disintegrated. K.O.! Round 1: Match 4: Eden vs. Jayden I, Nick, am the Referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Jayden took out his Sword. "Get Ready." Jayden said, he then slashed at Eden. Eden caught the slash and turned it into rock before breaking it with a punch. Then she said "Now is that anyway to treat a lady"? Then Eden used a fiery punch, aimed at Jayden's chest. (Bullshit.) Jayden turned Super and punched Eden. Eden took the punch like a champ and said "Good luck with just your fists"". Then she summoned a giant rock hand that grabbed Jayden and began to sqeeze down on him. Jayden broke free and used a punch with the force of 3,000,000 tons of force. Eden took the punch, directly to the face. Then she turned and elbowed Jayden back and said "Right for the face huh"? Then Eden began to get a bit more pissed and said "At first, I was scared". "Scared that I wouldn't be able to beat you". Then Eden turned dark form and said "I'm not scared anymore". Then Eden created 2 blades made of rock as well as 2 rock golems with a giant eye on each of their chests that were standing behind her on the left and right sides. Then Eden began slashing across space at Jayden while the 2 golems shot lasers from their giant eyes at Jayden. Jayden dodged most of them, but the lasers hit him. Jayden was disintegrated. K.O.! Round 1: Match 5: Cydik vs. Cole Trick will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Cydik created a Cyber Gun and turned Techno. Cole created a Wooden Sword and turned Super. Cydik shot at Cole 120 times and then kicked him. Cole dodged 100 of the shots, but got hit with the rest of them, then got kicked out of his Super Form. Cydik then shot a large Laser at Cole. "Didn't stand a chance." Cydik said. Cole was disintegrated. K.O.! Round 1: Match 6: Johnna vs Lunari I, Nick, shall be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Lunari readied some electricity. Johnna shot finger beams and turned Super. Lunari got hit with one of them. Angrily, she turned into her Lightning form, and started rapid-firing blasts of electricity. Johnna dodged them in ballerina poses, showing that This is easy. Lunari, not about to let a shpwoff get the best of her, surrounded Johnna on all sides with electricity. Johnna used some lasers to destroy Then all, then turned Hyper. "Scared yet?" Johnna said. "Not a chance." Lunari turned Super, and rushed at Johnna. "You should know that Hyper beats Super." Johnna said kicking Lunari in the face. Lunari gracefully jumped out of the way. "Sure I do." Lunari turned Super 2. Johnna turned Light Hyper. "Well too bad." Johnna said. "Because I'm still stronger." Johnna shot large laser and used telekinesis to hold Lunari in place. Lunari broke free from the telekinesis, but not soon enough to avoid the lazer. After getting hit, she focused, attempting to use her telepathy to give Johnna vertigo. Johnna shot tons of Lasers, each able to destroy a galaxy, she held Lunari in place with Telekinesis. The lasers hit Lunari disintegrating her. K.O.! Round 1: Match 7: Squall vs. Rikai Trick will be the Referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Squall merely looked at Rikai and said "You aren't ready for this". Then Squall used the Dragon Aspect shout, causing his attack and defense to both increase by 10 times the amount they already were. Rikai used his Warrior's Soul increasing all his stats 10 times the amount they were. "Here we go." Rikai said, he shot energy beams at Rikai and used Telekinesis to hold Squall so he got hit witth the lasers. Squall just spit on the ground, barely even feeling the laser. He glared at Rikai and said "You're trembling already". Then Squall took out his sword and said "I gave you the first attack". Then Squall's right eye turned red and he said "Now it's my turn". Squall suddenly shot a fire arrow that he aimed at Rikai's left hand. Rikai used Telekinesis to stop the arrow just before it hit him, he fired it back Squall followed by a Planet destroying Laser barrage. Squall put up his shield and turned into his super form. "You'd best give up". said Squall as he held the lasers back. Rikai swallowed, Squall was right, he was trembling. "No, I AM A WARRIOR!" Rikai shouted, his stats gained a 10 times boost. (Dio your taking way too long, I will start the next match soon But I won't disqualify you.) Squall merely just looked at Rikai. Then Squall said "You're attempts to intimidate me are in vain". Then Squall lifted a gigantic boulder next to him with his bare hands. Then Squall threw it towards Rikai. After he threw it, Squall shot a bomb arrow that hit the boulder and blasted it into fragments that rained on Rikai. Rikai punched the fragments away and shot a Solar System Busting laser at Squall. Squall put out his hand and the laser seemed to graze his skin slightly. Then Squall said "Your power is increasing rapidly". Then Squall turned dark form and began to overpower the laser. He walked closer to Rikai as he held back the laser with one hand. Rikai used his last power increase of another x10 increase, then gave the laser more power. Squall began to feel the laser. But then his dragonic regeneration began to flow through his veins. Squall became a half hedgehog and half dragon hybrid that began to push the beam back even faster. Then Squall shot a supercharged fire breath that began to push the laser back at Rikai. Rikai got hit with both and was disintegrated. K.O.! Round 1: Match 8: Derpette vs. Arcan I, Nick, will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Derpette turned into Magical Mode and shot spells at Arcan. Arcan used a shield spell then shot blasts of light and ice. Derpette used a Chrono spell to slow down time and created tons of spells around Arcan and resumed time. Arcan was hit with every one of the spells and shot a blast of ice at Derpette. Derpette almost dodged, but the blast froze part of her shoulder, then she used a Magic Blast to disintegrate Arcan. Arcan was disintegrated. K.O.! Round 2: Match 1: Derp vs. Astro Round 2: Match 2: John vs. Eden Round 2: Match 3: Cydik vs. Johnna Round 2: Match 4: Squall vs. Derpette